Never Back Down
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: It all comes down to that one person you think about before you fall asleep. "Forever starts now Massie." an addition of an hollywood prep, a blind guy, an alocholic, and a lost soul. --Never Back Down.--
1. Intro

Alright I deleted a few one-shot/story things. And i'm changing the pairings of Behind Closed Doors and I also deleted my one-shot that was a Massington. Sorry Dez. But I'm thinking you will like this better. Idk what the pairings in this one is going to be.

This is called _Never Back Down._ I hope you all like this.

**Chapter One: A New Beggining**

"**So** why exactly are we here?" Derrick rolled his brown eyes and glared at his parents for making him move from Los Angeles to New York City. He shived and hugged his American Eagle sweatshirt tighter to his skin. It was a lot colder on the plane then he expected it to be.

"Because Derrick, we want you to see where we grew up before you go off to college. It's your last summer before you go off to college. And in two and a half months you will be back in Los Angeles, attending UCLA. Besides it's not that bad here. Rather pleasant if you ask me." Mr. Harrington said as his wife agreed with him.

"But I don't get why. I mean my friends are going off all over the world and I don't even get to spend those last moments with them. Instead i'm going to some family reunion thing and spending time with my friends parents." Derrick grunted. He sure wasn't happy for leaving his state and visiting some place where his parents grew up.

"Shh Derrick stop complaining. You need to relax and live a little. Your always so uptight. And besides my best friend Kendra has a daughter about your age, and she is making her stay this summer. So you won't be alone. And i'm sure she has friends staying. So you can always make more friends." Mrs. Harrington said in a relaxed tone towards her only son. Sometimes he couldn't enjoy the oppurtunities he got.

"Oh yes make more friends so in two and a half months I can leave them. Whatever." Derrick gruffed and crossed his arms over his toned chest. He for sure wasn't happy and this trip had the word miserable all over it.

"If your going to act like that all vacation no one is going to like you and your just going to make yourself miserable. Give things some chance. I'm sure you will find some positive things about going to New York City." Mr. Harrington said.

"Yeah Derrick, there are tons of tourist attractions so you won't get that bored. Believe me." Mrs. Harrington said as she turned picked up a magazine in the pouch in the seat in front of her. Derrick rolled his eyes once and again and shoved his earbuds into his hears and listened to some Three Days Grace. This was going to be one long plane ride and one hell of a boring summer. He just couldn't wait.

He sighed and closed his eyes and began thinking. Once he got there the sooner he got to leave. He even brought a mini Calendar and had the days counted down on it. When he got back he could party the last six whole days he had left before he was off attending college. College and had a lot of fear that enclosed him. It's just not everyday that you went off to college. It wasn't just a small thing. It was kind of a big deal.

--

"**Ahh** this place already looks exciting. I mean tons of traffic and we're already out of the airport area." Derrick complained. He was hoping that his parents would get sick of his complaining and maybe they would consider sending him back home with his friends.

Mr. Harrington rolled his eyes and was getting really impatient with his son. And they just left at five o'clock this morning. "Derrick shut up. I don't want to hear it anymore. Two and a half months won't kill you. So stop being a baby about it and suck it up."

"Whatever." Derrick growled. His parents just didn't understand him. When he said he didn't want to go they obviously took it oppositely and made arrangements. He did not want to be here and nothing was going to change that at all. Not his parents, his parents friends, or some stuck up girl and her snobby friends.

--

**Massie** rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't in the mood to listen to William lecture her. She didn't make herself comfortable sitting in the leather chair because she wasn't going to sit in it long.

"Young lady." William started. He just didn't know what to do with her. She was always getting into trouble. She just couldn't stay out of it like the Abeley girl down the street. You always read her name in the paper for good grades or perfect attendance for school. But Massie always got into trouble. Never anything good. He hated how she acted.

"It's Massie." Massie said correcting him. She knew that she could get possibly slapped but she didn't care. She wasn't in the mood. It had been three months from the day and every day she found herself more guilty. It was starting to eat her alive. How do you mess up that bad and cause somebody an horrible injury that could be so fatal.

"Fine, Massie. You are seventeen years old. You do not have permission to go party and walk the streets of New York City with Claire at 1 o'clock in the morning." William began. He was pacing across the room. Vains were sticking out of his head. She had nerves to push his temper so much.

"I don't see the big deal. We are fine. And it's not like it's the first time we have done it. Why can't you just let me grow up and do the things I want to do." Massie argued back. She was sick of him treating her like she was some little kid. She was turning 18 in two months and then she was finally free. Free of William's hold.

"As long as you live under my roof then your going to listen to my rules." William said glaring at Massie.

"Well I don't want to live here." Massie growled. She was sick of this. This stupid shit. He treated her like a daughter at some points in time and others he treated her as if she was scum. She hated it and she hated coming home. William just didn't understand her and he would never.

"Well to bad. Your 17 and that's that. And as your punishment your going to have to spend the whole summer with the Harrington's son." William said.

"The Harringtons? Sounds lame." Massie muttered. She wasn't going to argue about that. It couldn't be that bad could it.

"Yes the Harringtons. They have a son named Derrick. And your going to hang out with him all summer. So you better be nice. Now go change and put yourself into some decent clothes that look presentable. They are on their way to the house. Any arguing and you will not be going to Six Flags with Claire." William said putting his foot down.

"Are you serious. Claire is my best friend and I have been going there with the Lyons forever." Massie said throwing her arms up. They better let her go because if not she wasn't going to kill someone.

"Dead serious. Now go change." William said pointing towards the stairs. Massie did the hitler salute and muttered some choice words under her breath.

Massie huffed and stormed up the stairs. It couldn't be that bad of a punishment. He went easy on her. Normally he is really harsh. But she had heard her mom talk about the Harringtons. They lived in Hollywood or something. And she didn't want to deal with them. Not what so ever. But she had to go to Six Flags with Claire. She had too.

--

"**So** I can't believe Massie has to have some Hollywood brat follow her around." Josh said leaning against the railing on Claire's porch. Claire shrugged her shoulders. "I know. It's terrible. Who wants to have to be someone's tour guide." Claire muffled. She took another swig of Mountain Dew mixed with some Vodka. She was in the mood to drink so why not. It didn't kill anyone. Okay it did but as long as you had a limit it was okay.

She ran her small hands through her thick blond hair. She took a breath and blew up, blowing her bangs out of her blue eyes. Josh frowned and guided himself to the porch swing. He sat down and leaned his head back. He ran his hands through his hair. Trying to fix what the wind had done to it.

"It looks fine Josh." Claire said in a soft tone.

"I wouldn't know." Josh muttered. He clenched his hands. He couldn't wait for another month. One month and everything would be different.

"Yeah sorry." Claire spoke. She was truely sorry. And so was Massie. Damn straight, she knew for a fact Massie was sorry. She had been beating herself up for three months and Claire knew these had to have been the worst months for Massie in such a long time.

"Claire don't be sorry. What happened has happened. It's done and over with. I mean sure there are some consequences but i'm fine." Josh said smiling. He would do anything to be able to see his friends again and the girl had stolen his heart.

"I know how bad and sorry I am. I can't imagine how Massie feels." Claire sighed. Massie has been her best friend since like ever. And lately she has been falling. And she has been falling fast. And no one has been there to be able to help her.

"I wish she would stop feeling so guilty." Josh said in a whisper. It wasn't her fault. It would never be her fault and he would never blame her for such a thing. Not now not ever.

**Alright this is chapter 1. What do you think of it?**

**Read and review porfavor. I really need to know whether to make this a story or not. **

**Kailin :D**


	2. Chocolate Milk

**Alright well here is another chapter of Never Back Down. I'm liking the plot of this and I really don't care if anyone else likes this story. haha but if you do, kudos for you. **

**I hope you have been enjoying my stories lately. Check out Dez's story Simple Complications. It's very good. Check out chapter 12 it's freaky deaky awesome. I am like loving it. haha. wow i'm such a sucker for her writing.**

**Alright well I need some stuff to read. Anyone wanna give me some good ideas on what to read on here. Recommend anything? I will read&review. I just haven't found much of anything lately. But then again I haven't been looking either.**

**So here you go. Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2: Chocolate Milk**

**Derrick** looked around. Over all the out-skirts of New York City were nice. Lot's of very nice and expensive homes. Derrick knew this must be the very rich people lived and attended. So by the area he was assuming his parent's friends, the Blocks were very wealthy. Yes he loved rich girls. Not.

He looked around and found the rental vehicle slowing down. The turn signal clicked right and pulled into a long paved black driveway. He looked through the front windshield and the house was huge. It was twice as big as his house in Hollywood. It was a mansion.

The yard was freshly manicured, with bushes trimmed shaped like animals, a stone fountain in the side yard, and very pretty trees. There was one though in the side yard back to the left it was the only kind of that tree. He wasn't for sure what it was but he knew it was different. Very odd actually.

The house itself was very big. It was country white with black shudders, a stone porch, and a balcony coming off of a room. Off to the right was the guest house which was where he and his parents would be staying. It was simliar to the Mansion itself.

"So what do you think Derrick?" Mr. Harrington asked his son. Mrs. Harrington smiled and opened her door as soon as the car stopped in front of the house.

"It's cool. I mean for a house." Derrick muttered. He wasn't interested and he wasn't going to let his parents think he was. Even though the house was really nice. He was hoping they had a pool or something. Swimming was his life. They don't call it L.A. for nothing.

"Sure. Well leave your stuff in the car, we can get it later." Mr. Harrington said as he got out and shut the red door to the BMW. Derrick did the same and made his way up the porch just like his parents. The door bell rang for a few seconds and then the big solid door swung open, showing the Block's house.

At the door was Mr. And Mrs. Block standing there in dress up clothes. And off to the side was a naturally pretty brunette standing there with her hands behind her back. He noticed she didn't even bother to greet him and she didn't give any eye-contact. But he did observe that her eyes were an amber color. Very strange. He was going to make a note of that.

"Kendra." Derrick heard his mom say. She hugged her and then their families began exchanging hugs and greetings. The only one's who didn't bother to move were Derrick and the girl. Derrick watched her very carefully she was zoning out purposely so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Oh Derrick hun, this is my daughter Massie." Kendra said introducing Derrick to Massie. Derrick nodded his head and figured he would please his parents by being a gentlemen.

"Hi. I'm Derrick." Derrick said sticking his hand out for Massie to take and shake. But instead she didn't take and simply said, "Massie."

He frowned and stared at her curiously. She wasn't wearing nothing special but a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that had Tomahawks Soccer written across it in big red letters. The shirt was black and she turned around and started to walk away, on the back was the name Hotz, and the number 23.

"Massie." William said giving her a slight glare but trying not to make it to obvious. "Chill. I'm just going out to the kitchen. I want something to drink." Massie said to William.

"Oh." William said glancing at Derrick. Massie sighed and new what he was implying. She nodded her head and spun around on her heels and walked over towards where Derrick was standing.

"Oh sorry Dylan was it?" Massie asked very well knowing it was Derrick. She just wanted to be a jerk. No way was she going to make friends with this guy. She could tell he was some preppy boy and she had already way to much to worry about.

"No Derrick." Derrick muffled. Dylan? Really where the hell did she get that from. He sighed and smiled still. He was going to be nice for his parent's sake.

"Oh okay. Whatever doesn't matter anyways. Well i'm going to the kitchen and getting something to drink. Come if you want. Stay if you want. I don't care." Massie said before turning around again and walking towards the kitchen.

Derrick really didn't want to stick around and wait on his parents talking and all so he just followed Massie. She wasn't exactly the nicest person. Right off the bat, he felt his judgement was already coming true. Just like any other stuck up girl in this area.

Massie turned around hoping he wasn't going to join her but there he was standing there. He was standing there leaning against the door way, his hands shoved in his pockets of his khaki shorts. She rolled her eyes and swung open the fridgerator door.

"So nice place you have here." Derrick said trying to make some small conversation. This girl wasn't to friendly.

"Thanks. Not mine." Massie said and she didn't want this place either.

"I know but I mean you live here though so it's kind of yours." Derrick said pointing out.

"No it's William's." Massie argued back. She took out the gallon of whole white milk. It tasted the best not some watered-down fat free milk. And she grabbed the container of the Nes-quick. She dumped the chocolate in it there and stirred it around with the spoon that she took out of the drawer beside her.

"Oh okay." Derrick said a tad confused. He wished he could use his parents first name. Definitely must be nice.

"Yeah. So you want some?" Massie asked.

"Nah no thanks. I don't like chocolate milk." Derrick said truthfully. Massie laughed and gave him the most dumb-founded look.

"What?" Derrick asked as Massie was laughing.

"How can you just not like chocolate milk?" Massie asked widening her eyes. He had to have been the only person that she had met that didn't like chocolate milk.

"Oh boy well i'm not for sure. It's gross."

"Oh boy your gross." Massie giggled and put away the Nes-quick and milk away.

"Oh thanks." Derrick raised his eyebrows and walked over to the small table and pulled a chair out and sat down. Okay so far it wasn't that bad. He wasn't completely bored out of his mind yet.

"Anytime." Massie said sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Just shush and drink your chocolate milk." Derrick laughed as Massie shot him a glare and picked up her chocolate milk and took a drink. "I will." She muttered and continued on drinking the remainder of chocolate milk in her glass.

--

"**So** Mass how was it?" Josh asked over the phone. He felt around for his charger, he had became aware of his surroundings around his room. Once he had found it, he picked it up and shoved it in the side of his phone.

"Oh not to bad. I wasn't to kean on this idea. But the kid isn't all that bad. He's funny but guess what? Massie said over the phone.

Josh smiled he just loved hearing her voice even though sometimes it just shook when he would talk to her.

"What hun?" Josh asked sweetly.

"His name is Derrick. And he doesn't like chocolate milk." Massie exclaimed.

Josh could hear the shock in her voice. He let out a laugh and he was pretty shocked himself. How could someone not like chocolate milk. He just loves it. It was very yummy.

"Oh wow. Well he is lame." Josh chuckled. "I know right. I mean how can you just say I don't like chocolate milk. Oh boy he is so missing a lot." Josh listened to Massie's voice carefully. He could tell her voice changing and he wished he could just see her. He just wanted to see.

It wasn't fair.

"Hey Josh?" Massied asked quietly. Josh could tell the sincerity in her voice. His ears became his eyes. He listened more sharply since he couldn't see.

"Yeah Mass?"

"How are you feeling?" Massie asked feeling guitly. She had felt very guilty. And Josh knew it too.

"Massie I'm doing great. I'm talking to you and i'm still breathing. And on the bright side I can hear too." Josh said trying to be as positive as possible.

"Yeah and you would be able to see if it wasn't for me and my stupid mistake." Massie whispered into the phone. She was choking out sobs and it broke Josh's heart to hear her sobbing. He felt so horrible for everything. It wasn't her fault. It was just bad timing and she would have never meant any harm in the first place.

"Massie please stop feeling so guilty. It wasn't your fault I promise." Josh whispered into the phone. He knew Massie had heard him. He had told her this a million times and no matter what she didn't get it. Neither did Claire.

"Josh it was my fault." Massie said.

"No it wasn't." Josh argued back.

"Why won't you just let me take the blame. I ruined like 3 months of your life. How can you not hate me?" Massie asked. She hadn't asked this before but she had been wanting too. Oh yes she had been wanting too.

"Boo I will never blame you for this. And you haven't ruined my life. Never. I could never hate you. Your my best friend in the whole wide world and I know you didn't mean for any harm. We just happened to be in the wrong spot in the river at the wrong time." Josh said into the phone. He felt his body was getting tired and so was his mind. Ever since the incident he couldn't stay up very late anymore. He was tired more frequently.

"Josh your so sweet." Massie said. And she meant it. "Your my best friend too."

"Thanks Mass." Josh said yawning right after.

"Well hun your getting tired. I'm going to let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe soon you and Claire can meet Derrick?" Massie suggested.

"Alright Mass. I'm sure we can." Josh said. If Massie liked him or didn't hate him already then he was a decent guy.

"Okay. Night sweet dreams. Sleep tight." Massie chimed.

"Thanks. You too. Love you Mass." Josh said. He did love Massie and he meant it with all of his heart.

"I love you too Josh. Bye."

"Bye." Josh flipped his Razor closed and laid in his bed. He was falling asleep fast and his dreams were great. That was the only time he got to see things. He sometimes wish he could sleep all day and all night. Then it would be the closest thing to reality.

--

**Claire** sat in her room in a chair flipping channels through her t.v. She picked up on a Budlight and took another gulp of it. She glanced around and so far this one was her 10th one. She wasn't feeling to overwhelming dizzy. Maybe just a little but not enough for puking or to be conisdered drunk.

She didn't care that she was turning into an alocholic. She was out of high school, so what else was their to do? It's not like her parents were ever home anyways. So what they didn't know didn't hurt. Todd knew that she drank.

Todd was her twin brother but instead of blond hair he had a red color. It wasn't an ugly a red. More a mellow then a flaming red. It wasn't over all to bad. He had a lot more freckles then she did. And she had the Lyons blue eyes and he had his mother's green eyes. They weren't identical twins.

They did share similiar traits though. They had the same egg-rounded head, the same almond shaped eyes, their nose was a ski-slop nose, and they possessed the same smile. Todd was about 4 inches taller then her and he was built like a guy and Claire was built like a girl.

"Is that all your going to do is drink in here tonight?" Todd asked stepping into Claire's room. He dissaproved of his sister's drinking habits. She didn't need to drink so heavily. But he didn't want to tell his parents. They would freak out and acuse him of drinking too.

"Yeah pretty much. Josh can't really stay up late anymore." Claire began, but guilt just twinged her. "And?" Todd asked avoiding the subject of Josh. Josh and him had conversations together every now and then and he knew how much Claire and Massie avoided the subject of Josh.

"And Massie has her mom's friend's son over. His name is Derrick." Claire said taking another drink of beer.

"Ewe beer smells gross. And I see. Derrick. The name always reminds me of preppy people." Todd said wrinkling his nose to the alcoholic beverage Claire held in her small hands.

"Yeah I know. And it doesn't. Your just not use to it." Claire said offering him a beer.

"Nah i'm good. And I really don't want to be use to it." Todd said walking out of Claire's room. He shut the door behind, but not before saying goodbye.

"Bye." Claire muttered. She shook her head. She pictured her brother. Always good never getting into trouble. Still alcoholic free. She was like that at one point in time but now she was drinking non-stop but there wasn't much harm there. Was there?

She sighed and began watching an I Love Lucy marathon on T.V.

**Alright well i'm hoping this was a little longer. I didn't want to make it too long or too short. I think this story might be a shorter one possibly. Oh I don't know yet. But I hope all of you like this.**

**And yes this is going to be Massington. I made up my mind and Mosh just didn't seem right. I like them as friends better in this story. **

**Also i'm thinking about making Todd a main character too. **

**Yay or nay?**

**Tell me in p.m. or review.**

**Well r&r peoples. **

**Ciao, **

**Kai :D**


	3. It's A Deal

**Never Back Down 3**

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. I'm glad you like this story. I hope it turns out to be as good as you guys want it. I'm hoping :). I'm not the best writer so I want to do my best to please you all. Anyways sorry for any misspelled words, I'm writing this on the site. I write a lot of my things on the site.**

**I need to update Love Drunk soon. I probably won't do much updating. I'm really busy for the next couple of weeks. Maybe not much until Summer. But i'll try. Maybe two updates a week if possible. So i'm sorry my readers :/. I'll really try to squeeze time into this. I promise.**

**But everyone for the most part all of my other stories are going to go on hold. I really like the plot of this one and i have so many great ideas for this one. This is most definitely my favorite story of mine. So I really hope you all like this. And I hope you enjoy everything.**

**Chapter 3: It's A Deal**

**Massie **woke up the sun shining in her face. She groaned and rolled over trying to throw the covers over her head. She wasn't ready to get up yet. She took a quick look at her alarm clock and it was 7:30 a.m.

"Ugh." Massie muttered trying to fall back asleep. After a couple of minutes she couldn't sleep because she kept hearing a bouncing noise. It was over and over again. Like a vicious reapting cycle of annoyance. She growled and got up out of her bed. She slid the curtains swiftly open and outside at the guest house there was Derrick Harrington outside playing basketball.

"What the hell?" Massie hissed as she knew that she was awake now. She wouldn't be able to sleep with that. She threw her brown curly hair up into a high pony tail and put on her Banana Republic glasses and threw on a tee-shirt over her tank-top. She was already wearing a basketball shorts. She slid on a pair of tennis shoes and she walked down the stairs and out the side door.

The cool wind breezed against her skin, leaving cold chills down her skin as she stepped outside. Derrick was running around and shooting lay-ups, random shots and free-throws.

"Is it really necessary to do this at 7:30 a.m.?" Massie asked now standing next to Derrick Harrington.

Derrick turned around and said, "huh?" as he found Massie standing next to him. For a girl she didn't seem to care to much about looks. Not like it matters to all girls but you would think a rich girl like her would be worrying and cattering to her looks as much as possible.

"What are you doing out here? We should still be sleeping." Massie said putting her hands on her hip. She didn't mean to sound so bitter but who could really not be.

"Well I can't sleep. The time change is weird. It's messing up with my sleeping schedule." Derrick said dribbling the ball and going in for another shot. It swooshed through the net. And Derrick went and chased after the orange ball.

"Well that's not my problem. I like my sleep and your cutting into it." Massie grumbled. She plopped down on the black-top driveway. The sun was barely up.

Derrick hugged his sweatshirt tighter against his body. "Gosh it's cold out here." Derrick groaned and dribbled the ball back and forth around Massie.

"Stop." Massie groaned as he was getting on her nerves.

"Nah." Derrick laughed.

"By the way, it's not cold. You just can't handle the 60 degree weather." Massie mentioned.

"Oh whatever. I can handle it. It's just in L.A.--" Derrick was cut off by Massie.

"Yeah well sorry to burst your bubble, your not in L.A." Massie rolled her amber colored eyes. And stood up and smacked the ball out of Derrick's hands. She couldn't take the constantly dribbling around her body. It really bugged her... A lot.

"Sorry." Derrick said glaring at her and chased after the ball. It had rolled all the way across the driveway and into the yard.

"Yeah you should be. You woke me up." Massie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Derrick smirked and rolled his eyes. She was just one complaining girl wasn't she? She wasn't exactly the friendliest, and most definitely not in the morning. "So Massie? When do I get a tour of New York City?"

"Never. If you want one then you can show yourself. I'll give you a map." Massie laughed and jogged over to where Derrick was and snatched the ball out of his hand.

Derrick smiled, "Fine since you think that your so good and can get a basketball out of my hands, then let's play. If I win then you take me on a tour of New York City let's say tomorrow. And if you win then you can decide."

Massie thought about it. She did like the sweatshirt that Derrick was wearing. It was a mixture of royal blue and a powdered blue and across it said Abercrombie and Fitch in light gray letters.

"Alright deal. But if I win then I get your sweatshirt. For keeps." Massie said sticking out her hand to shake. Derrick looked at his sweatshirt, he loved this sweatshirt, it was his favorite, but he knew that he would win so why not.

"Deal." Derrick said shaking her hand.

He was going to win. Simple as that. Or so he thought.

--

"**Sweatshirt**." Massie laughed and she held out her hand and motioned him for him to take it off and give it to her. She laughed and laid on the driveway. It was one intense game. But in the end, Blocks always win. Well for the most part.

"Ugh. Alright. How did you learn to play that good?" Derrick asked taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to Massie. Half of him wanted to take and resist in giving it to her.

"I really like this sweatshirt." Massie said observing it and smiled. "Oh so do I. But a deal is a deal." Derrick grinned and leaned back and laid down next to Massie on the driveway. Massie laid it on her stomach and felt herself getting comfortable.

"So how did you learn to play like that?" Derrick asked his eyes wide open. He had never seen a girl play that well. Well a girl that doesn't go to college or pro or something. She definitely wasn't who he expected her to be.

Massie remained silent and she felt her mind wandering and then it hit her. She didn't want to talk about it. It brought up to many memories. "I just learned. Okay." Massie muttered. She didn't mean to sound so harsh or anything but she couldn't help it. It was natural reaction. It came out like venom did out of snake that was scared.

"Oh alright." Derrick said not pressuring the subject further. He didn't know really what to talk about. The two remained quiet for a while. Neither of them saying a word but it was peaceful. The sun was rising and they were just enjoying each other's company.

"So it was nice of your parents to let me and my family stay here." Derrick spoke, trying to make some small conversation. He didn't like awkward silences.

"Yeah so nice." Massie muttered. She was getting mad at herself. She was letting herself get to close to this guy. He was barely here for two days and she was already making friends and ties with him. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Is everything all right?" Derrick asked confused. Was she bi-polar or something. She was happy one moment and the next she wasn't. It was some weird twist of some kind. "Sure. Look i'm going to go inside. William might get mad if i'm out here to long. He is normally up around this time, doing online banking for his corporation." Massie said wiping the little pebbles of rocks off of her nice toned legs.

"Alright. See you later?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah sure. That tour tomorrow?" Massie asked before walking away. She knew that she couldn't get close to him but she didn't want William freaking out on her or something. She didn't need that. Nor did she want that.

Derrick felt surprised. He had lost but yet she still offered to give him a tour. "Sure." Derrick smiled and watched her walk away. She had this certain walk that caught his attention. She doesn't swing her but like a slut but she doesn't walk like a stiff bored or a slouching person.

--

"**Where** were you?" William growled sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop. His glasses were arched on his nose.

"I was in the the driveway playing basketball with Derrick." Massie said getting annoyed. She knew that it sounded kind of unrealistic. She never played basketball even though she begged her mom to have the basketball hoop put in.

"At 8:00 a.m. in the morning?" William asked not really believing her.

"Yeah." Massie said walking towards the upstairs. She wasn't in the mood to put up with him or his stupid questions. He always asked questions even if she walked outside with her mom. What did he think she was going to run away and come back ten minutes later. Gosh he was one heck of a headache sometimes.

"Who's sweatshirt is that?" William asked narrowing his eyes at it.

"Ugh it's Derrick. If you don't believe me then go over there and ask him. And if you want take my shoes and get them tested. I'm pretty sure the bottom of it will match our driveway." Massie growled and stormed up the stairs. She was beyond mad now. He just couldn't leave her alone. Could he.

--

**Claire** fidgited in her seat as she was IMing with Massie. She thurly enjoyed this. She use to enjoy the three-way IMing. But since Josh can't see now it was very difficult to do that. So they just stuck with hanging out together.

**.:**** So he questioned you about playing basketball?**

**Rockin'Block: Yeah pretty much. It's great.**

**.: Oh ic. u played b-ball with him?**

**Rockin'Block: ya bc i was awake and i won his sweatshirt. i kicked ass claire.**

**.: oh well that's good.**

**Rockin'Block: yep sure is =)**

**.: so when do i get to meet him?**

**Rockin'Block: Ehh today if you want.**

**.: Sweet. Let's say 2:30?**

**Rockin'Block: Sounds good. Idk when i'm going to have Josh meet him.**

**.: I would wait about a week or so.**

**Rockin'Block: u sure?**

**.: yeah most def. let him settle first and then he can meet Josh. but let's settle on not telling him the story.**

**Rockin'Block: Agreed.**

**.: kk. i'll c u then.**

**Rockin'Block: Alrighty.**

_Rockin'Block has now signed off._

_--_

**Todd **knocked on the Hotz's front door. The wooden door made and echoing sound. He hadn't been here lately. Ever since Josh's accident. He wasn't for sure how to react around him but since he knew that he was going off to college and Josh was too, he wanted to make things right.

He wanted to catch up on the last three months and make up for it. He saw how his sister was and he didn't want to be that in a couple of years from living with the guilt. He wouldn't be able to live himself if he didn't stop and see his best friend.

They went through everything together. The death of Josh's younger brother; Aaron Michael Hotz, the time they had gotten put on probation from vandalizm, and so much more. It was like they were brothers and since then Todd hadn't been much of one.

He really wanted to make things right. Or well at least attempt in doing so.

"Oh hello Todd." Mrs. Hotz said opening the door. She smiled and welcomed him in. Obviously Josh was home.

**Okay well sorry for the chapter not being that long. But I really don't want to rush things. And believe me there is going to be a lot of stuff happening in this story. **

**I hope you all don't mind that it's going to be a longer story. But i'm hoping you all enjoy and like this.**

**What do you think? Good job keep it up. Awesome love it. Ehh it could be better. Nah you just suck.**

**haha reviews and critism are always nice. **

**Ciao, Kai :D**


	4. Kicking and Screaming

**Never Back Down 4**

**My pen name isnt hero-zero anymore it's Lighting Up Thee Sky.**

**Sorry for any mispelled words writing this on the site.**

**So enough of me dragging on here is everyone's chapter. And thanks for all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. You guys all rock my socks. Without you, I wouldn't be here writing. Thanks tons everyone.**

**Chapter 4: Kicking and Screaming**

**Claire **arrived at the Block's house. She nodded thanks to her brother and slaggered her way up to the front door. She wasn't waisted or anything but she had one hell of a hangover from the night before. That was the bad thing about drinking. It sure was fun and addicting but the hangovers were the exact opposite. They made a person's head clench in pain and it felt like the day was never going to end.

And today was one of those days. She pressed the door bell, chimes ringing trough the spacious house. She rolled her blue eyes. She never liked those stupid chimes. They rang back and forth, ding dong, ding dong. It never seemed to end. "Hullo." Massie smiled and opened the door for Claire to step in.

"Nice sweatshirt." Clair said raising her eyebrows. "Thanks. I won it. It's lame Derrick's. He didn't think it was possible for me to beat him in basketball." Massie smiled but her heart dropped a tiny bit.

"Basketball?"

Massie nodded her head and led Claire upstairs to her room. She glared at William and kept on walking. "Hi Claire." Willaim smiled and kept on going. "Hi." Claire said as she kept walking behind Massie.

Massie pushed her wooden door open and walked over to her bed and laid on it. She was tired and all thanks to Derrick Harrington. He just couldn't sleep? She thought not.

"New comforter?" Claire said flopping down it. It was nice and very comfortable. "Yes."

"I love these browns, oranges, and blues. Colorful. Like the rainbow well without brown." Claire giggled and pulled out a bag of gummy bears from her pants pocket and popped on in her mouth. "Want one?"

"Nah." Massie said sitting on her bed beside Claire. Things were kind of quiet for a little while. She stared around and watched Claire shove gummy bears into her mouth. It was like Claire's addiction besides the endless bottle and cans of beer and alcohol she drinks on a daily basis.

"So when is the lame guy coming over? Danny?" Claire asked rolling her eyes.

"Derrick." Massie corrected her. "Soon. I'll txt him to tell him that your here."

"Is he cute?" Claire asked smiling and wiggling her fingers around.

Massie frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really looked. She was to busy thinking about other things then that. She was just going to have to look and find out when he came over soon.

**Massie: Come on over. In room.**

**Derrick: Alright?**

**Massie: Just do it.**

**Derrick: K be over.**

Massie rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back onto her bed. She wasn't really looking forward to the summer. She was looking forward to getting away and getting to leave every sorry ass memory she had held up in this town. She wasn't exactly a big fan of Westchester. Not since everything about 9 years ago. She pretty much hated it then. And since over 3 months ago she truely hated herself. She hated herself more then anything.

A few minutes went by and Massie kept herself occupied while looking out the window and staring at the driveway where she had played basketball earlier. It was weird. She hadn't played in so long. But when she played it felt like it did along time ago. A time where things in her life were amazing. Boy did she wish she could go back to those days.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." Massie said as she sat up on her bed. She did what she planned on doing. She took a quick look at Derrick. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and he was wearing another sweatshirt. Massie still liked the one that she had more. But he was cute. She didn't notice how his hair fell on top of his face and when he smiled he had cute dimples. His brown eyes were never ending and he looked like a cute puppy dog.

Claire gave Massie the nod that he was cute. She nodded back.

"Soo." Derrick stood in place feeling rather awkward.

"Sooo what?" Claire asked hoping off of Massie's bed. Claire wobbled over to Massie's computer and signed on her Facebook. She was reading her messages while Derrick walked over and sat on Massie's bed.

"Nice room." Derrick said making small conversation. It wasn't a room that he would have chosen for himself but he wansn't a girl either.

"Thanks." Massie said sitting next to Derrick. "So umm why am I here?" Derrick asked not trying to sound rude.

Claire rolled her blue eyes and answered for Massie. "Because you are. I wanted to meet you. Okay?" Claire giggled and continued looking at everyone's statuses on Facebook. "Oh hey look at this. Allie Rose. Oh wow. I can't believe that you Christopher Michael Plovert would ever cheat on someone as beautiful as me. Whatever just get over yourself. Everyone I'm single. Call me."

Massie started laughing. She wasn't shocked. Allie Rose was very dramatic. "Wow she is a little dramatic." Derrick said not even knowing who the girl was.

"You said it." Claire smiled and winked at Derrick. She turned her attention back to the computer.

"So Derrick, tomorrow... that tour?" Massie suggested staring at the wallpaper on her phone. It was a picture of her and Josh smiling happily sitting on the sail boat out on the dock. She closed her eyes and felt the vile come up her throat. She wanted to scream and cry. But she couldn't. Her and Claire made a deal not to let Derrick know what happened. No matter what. And she wasn't going too. She tore her eyes away from her phone and kept herself focused on him.

"Yeah sounds good. Where we going?" Derrick asked wondering. He was excited to go on that tour. He mine as well have fun if he was being stuck to spend a whole summer with Massie Block. She was so weird. One minute she was fine and the next she was flipping out on him for some ridiculous thing.

"How about Central Park?" Massie suggested. She loved Central Park. She use to go there all the time when she was little. But things change.

"Sure sounds good." Derrick looked into Massie's amber eyes and smiled widely.

**Josh** laid on his bed. It was an awkward feeling being in the same room as his second best friend's brother who was now his ex best friend.

"So..." Todd spoke up. He figited with his fingers and felt his stomach churn and do flips. He was scared and nervous. It was worse then the feeling of asking a girl out or even being rejected. He was scared for himself and his best friend. Which he probably hated him.

"What?" Josh asked not even bothering to care. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be left alone. Today was one of those days where he just wanted to lay in bed and mope about it. One more month and things would be back to normal. A few surgeries and then things would be different. They would never be the same again.

"How are you?" Todd asked biting his bottom lip. He wasn't satisfied until he was tasting blood.

"How am I? Good question." Josh growled.

"Oh well your grumpy. How you feeling then?" Todd asked. He wasn't for sure but he had this feeling that he was going to leave the Hotz's house unsucsessful and things we're going to be worse then what they were.

"Well geez, we can't all have the perfect like you do Todd Hotz. Must still be nice too see and have all of the friends and still hit a freaking baseball." Josh spat out. His mind was raging and he was pretty sure his vains were sticking out of his head.

"Whoa dude. I didn't ask for this to happen to you. It wasn't my fault so don't get mad at me. If I could change it then I would. I'm not the person that you need to be mad at. How about freaking Massie." Todd yelled back slamming his fist on the desk, causing Josh's computer desk to shake.

"Fuck you. At least she is a friend. She didn't leave. She's still here." Josh hissed. He wanted to get up and punch Todd in the face. But he couldn't do a damn thing. He crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his fists as tight as he possibly could.

"Whatever. You mope all the time. That's why I don't want to be your friend." Todd snapped back. He didn't realize what he had said until he said it.

"Fine then leave. Go. Get out! And never come back." Josh shouted. Todd jumped. He hadn't heard Josh yell at someone like that in a very long time. The last time he yelled like that was when he had found out that Massie's ex boyfriend Danny Robins had slapped her across the face.

Todd got up and stormed out of Josh's room. He didn't mean to sound like such a jerk, but maybe things were better like this. It was time they had went their own ways. And who needs Josh Hotz as a best friend anyways? Certainly not Todd Lyons.

"Bye." Todd grumbled to Mrs. Hotz. He practically had ran out the door. Mrs. Hotz shook her head once Todd had left. Things were certainly chaotic lately.

**Derrick **sat on the guest bed at the Block's guest house. He sighed and flipped open his brochure about UCLA. He couldn't wait to go to school there. He had missed his friends. He couldn't wait to go and attend college. And party those last 6 days. He wanted to enjoy his last freedom for awhile.

The last couple of days hadn't been the best but they hadn't been the worst either. It was a little boring. But today wasn't that bad for him. He had spent time with Massie and her very weird friend Claire. They went putt putting at 9 Flags. He laughed.

Massie of course had won by one point. For some reason she always seemed to win. No matter what it had been so far. Putt putt and Basketball.

Maybe she was just good at sports or athletics or something. He wasn't for sure. But there was something about her that he had noticed. She was real hesitant and the way she looked at William, it just wasn't too friendly. He had one goal this summer.

_Figure out Massie Block's story_

He was determined and he didn't care if he had to get close to her as possible. He was going too. He pulled out his phone and stared at Massie's name. He sighed. He wanted to txt her and ask her about herself or something. If he was going to figure out her story then he had to be as close to him as possible.

**Derrick: Whats your favorite animal?**

Derrick sighed and waited for a response. He looked at his phone and back at the cieling. His phone. Out the window. His phone. The white wall. His phone. The dresser. Then finally after what felt like 10 minutes, she had texted back.

**Massie: A moose?**

**Derrick: Oh alright. Cool why that?**

**Massie: Because they're cute.**

**Derrick: And dangerous.**

**Massie: So**

**Derrick: Oh**

Derrick sighed. He figured she wouldn't txt back. It was really odd texting her. But hopefully that feeling would pass over. He was hoping anyways.

**sorry for not such a long chapter. but i will update as soon as possible.**

**read and review. look out for a chapter of love drunk soon.**

**...**

**thanks to all of my reviewers so far:**

**WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday: Thanks Allie for all of your awesome reviews :) your an awesome friend.**

**InMyHeartForever: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

**Smilez014: Dez oh your reviews are freaking amazing. I'm gonna update my stories for you soon. And reply to your facebook message. Haha.**

**Haloxoxo: Thank you. Here is the update you wanted.**

**Chocoprep: thanks for your nice long reviews. i look forward to reading them. your an awesome reviewer. and i'm glad your liking my story so far. updates will be quicker.**

**Figureskatingismypassion: why thank you. keep reading.**

**Another Moment Gone: Thank you. It's going to get a lot more mysterious.**

**FlyWithMe. BCBG: thanks for your review. i love chocolate milk too. haha.**

**De. J.A. wayoflife: Yes there is closh...**

**Ghallagherl: Thanks. Heres another update.**

**Fanfictiontastic: Thanks Tess (:**

**Thanks again everyone.**

**Read and review.**

**C-Cloud;) : **


	5. A Day In NYC

_Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. You all rock. Check out my new story The Gold Standard. I think you all might like it._

_And sorry for again for any misspelled words, writing this on the site. Summer is here so updates are going to be coming quicker than normal._

**Chapter 5: A Day In NYC**

**Derrick** had woken up in the morning. He checked his phone. He had a txt message from Massie that said they were leaving at 9:30 in the morning to go tour New York. He sighed and got out of bed. He needed a shower and to eat breakfast. It was 8:15.

He walked into the guest bathroom. The bathroom was huge... go figure. The shower could fit about 5 people. He turned on the cold water to the hot and back to the cold. Once he had got the water temperature just right he stepped in the shower.

He placed Shampoo and Conditioner into the palms of his hand. He ran it through his hair and washed it. Rinse and repeat he told himself. He washed his face with fash wash and stepped out of the shower, encasing himself with a solid blue towel. He collected his stuff out of the bathroom and walked back to the guest room.

He put on a pair of Hollister boxers, a pair of Khaki shorts, and a red and white Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. He ringed the water out of his hair and shoved his cell phone into the right pocket of his Khaki shorts.

He began walking down the wooden stairs. His socks and shoes were downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom and dad sitting on the bar stools that went along with the island sitting in the kitchen. They were sitting there drinking coffee and eating some french toast.

"Derrick what are you doing up and already showered?" Mrs. Harrington asked her son.

"Massie's going to show me some fun places in New York City." Derrick said swinging the refridgerator door open. He pulled out the container of Apple juice. He hated orange juice. Always had and always will.

He poured himself a glass or apple juice and took a sip of it while placing the container back in the refridgerator.

"Well that should be fun. Where are you going?" Mr. Harrington asked glancing up from the New York Times newspaper.

"I'm not for sure. I think to central park and a few other places. I don't really know. Ask me when I get back and i'll answer that question for you." Derrick said before finishing the rest of his apple juice. He took a bite of the powdered donut that was laying on a paper plate on the marble countertop.

"Well i'm going to go. Bye." Derrick said tossing the paper plate into the trash can. He slid his socks on his feet and and his feet into his new Nike Shock tennis shoes and his made his way out the door. He walked over to the Block Mansion and rang the doorbell.

Mr. Block came to the door. "Why hello Derrick." He said opening the door for Derrick to step in.

"Hey i'm coming." Massie yelled down the stair way. She came down walking down the stairs with her digital camera. For the first time really she had caught Derricks attention. She was wearing a pair of Juicy Couture blue jean shorts and a black and gray striped halter top. She smiled warmly. Derrick didn't want to tear his deep chocolate brown eyes away from her. She was captivating. Her hair was down in loose curls and she actually had makeup on.

"Ready?" She asked waving her manicured hand in front of his face, shaking him from his trans.

"Yeah." Derrick nodded his head and opened the door and left it open for her to follow.

"Bye William." Massie grumbled closing the door behind her. Derrick frowned and stared confusingly. For William being Massie's dad, she didn't talk to him like he was her dad. It was like they were more enemies than anything else.

::::

**"So** if you could die anyway how would it be?" Derrick asked sitting down in a booth of a resteraunt called Slice of Heaven. Massie sat down across him. She gave him a weird ass look but then chuckled.

"Definitely by skydiving." Massie giggled and flipped through the menu of the place. So far they had visited the History museum. It wasn't that interesting. Except they foudn out some silly facts. But either way they weren't alone and they had each other to keep company and crack lame jokes.

"Seriously?" Derrick asked raising his eyebrows.

"Do I look like i'm joking?" Massie asked bitterly, keeping a straight face. Derrick took a sip of Coca Cola through his neon pink bendy straw.

"Umm no. Sorry." Derrick said hoping he hadn't made her too mad.

"I'm just kidding. How about you?" Massie laughed, closing the menu with her left hand. She had decided on eating a cheese burger with just pickles and an order of mozerrella sticks. It was the thing she normally got when she came to Slice of Heaven with Claire and Josh. They were the trio that was normally found there. But lately they hadn't hung out. It was either Claire and Josh or Massie and Josh. All of them together only meant trouble.

"In my sleep." Derrick half admitted. He didn't want to feel his own death. If he wanted to die he wanted it to be painful or as least pain as possible. Pain was one thing he didn't like well. He didn't like watching people in pain either.

"So you want to die on the safe side?" Massie asked curiously. Most people liked taking things in life on the safe road, where they never get caught into a mess or get stuck into a traffic jam. She on the other hand was all for taking chances. But since she caused her best friends loss of eyesight by her own stupidity, she was scared too take risky chances.

"Yeah. I guess." Derrick shrugged his shoulders. He closed his menu as well.

"Can I help you two?" A waiter came up to Massie's booth and asked she and Derrick.

"Hey Griffin. Yeah I want the usual." Massie smiled and handed him her menu.

"And you?" Griffin asked looking at Derrick.

"An order of french fries and a bacon cheese burger with just pickles." Derrick laughed at how stupid that sounded and handed the waiter that Massie called, 'Griffin' his menu.

"Alright that will be up soon and looking good as usual Massie." Griffin winked and walked away. Derrick couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So just pickles?" Massie laughed and narrowed her eyes at Derrick.

Derrick laughed and ran his hands through his hair. "What can I say... I'm just weird like that."

"No your not weird. Because I only get just pickles too. And since you do something like I do, then your normal." Massie smiled brightly and for the first time she actually had made eye-contact with Derrick. She never made dirrect eye-contact with too many people.

"Oh alright. I guess if I do the things you do then i'm normal." Derrick said rolling his eyes but giving off a goofy smirk.

"Yeah you know it." Massie giggled.

::::

**Claire** walked around town, her hands in her pockets. The date was coming soon and she couldn't wait til Josh had his eye surgery. Than things might go back to the way they were or at least go back to being a little normal.

As usual she found herself walking to the same place she went when she needed thinking. The one and only place; underneath the Oak tree at Central park. The tree wasn't in the center, it was off to the far back where no one else came.

It wasn't a place where the sun would shine or where animals would come and visit. If anyone came back there it was because they had to chase their dog or if a frisbee had been thrown way too far. But for the most part the only people that had ever went back their was Claire. Sometimes Josh and Massie would come back there to think as well or come and just have a small hangout. And then they would go and eat at Slice of Heaven.

She sighed and slid down the trunk of the tree. She propped her head up on her knees and stared off into space. Things sure were different. It was like the end of their senior year had snuck up on them. And what was going to happen when Josh had his surgery? Would they remain as a trio?

Claire had been accepted to Columbia just like Josh and Massie had been. But the only problem was that Massie was also accepted to UCLA too. And Massie had an important decision to make.

_Why did this happen? Why was Josh the one to suffer for mine or Massie's mistake? We were the one that had the great idea to do something fun and sneak out of the house at 1:30 in the morning. Why? _

Claire couldn't help think to herself that. She knew it wasn't Josh's fault or idea. But why was he the one to suffer?

::::

**"Where **are we going?" Derrick asked following Massie up the hill with her. It was like they were walking up this dirt path of brush.

"Just follow me." Massie called back as she walked through the brush. She glanced over to the Pine tree and had saw a fuzzy spider with big beaty black eyes. She couldn't help but shutter. Spiders shouldn't be fuzzy.

"I am following you." Derrick laughed. He was lagging behind. Who knew one girl could walk so fast. Derrick jogged to catch up with her.

"So where are you going to college?" Derrick asked curiously.

Massie knew she was accepted to both Columbia and UCLA. But her friends and her life was going to Columbia so she was pretty sure her mind was set on Columbia. She didn't want to lose Claire or Josh. They meant more to her than any other person has ever meant to her besides her parents.

"I'm pretty sure Columbia. What about you?" Massie asked. She hadn't really ever been asked where she was going to College, she avoided the subject of it. But when she said Columbia, it didn't feel right. It was like her heart was telling her something else.

"UCLA. I grew up in Hollywood but I love Los Angeles." Derrick explained.

"Oh I see. UCLA would be nice." Massie said. At least if she decided on UCLA, Derrick would be there. She would know someone there at least. She wouldn't be all alone, but Josh and Claire would think that she would be choosing Derrick over them.

"Yeah I guess your like me. You want to stay by your home." Derrick stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Massie lied, "But hey we're here." Massie pointed out.

Derrick glanced around, they were standing up high on a hill, looking over Central park. It had to be one of the prettiest things that he had seen. It was like the beach at night back in California. It was beautiful. But instead of a beach it was the sun setting on the horizon, with the nature being beautiful.

"Pretty isn't it?" Massie noticed Derrick gawking and staring deeply over the hill.

"It sure is." Derrick smiled and stood close to Massie. It was almost as if their bodies were touching.

"Picture?" Massie laughed and turned on her digital camera. She and Derrick turned around, letting the back of their bodies facing out towards the park that way when they took their pictures they could capture the colors of the sky and the beauty of nature in their picture.

Derrick draped his arm over Massie's shoulder and smiled. Massie took the picture and glanced down on it.

"I love it." She smiled and Derrick nodded his head. She hadn't had a good day like that in a long time.

::::

_Hmm a good chapter? I'm sorry I know it was a lot of Massie and Derrick action, but it was about them spending the day together. Trust me it won't be like this for every chapter. So whatcha think... Good? Bad? Okay?_

_Read and Review Please?_

_love, kailin._


	6. Bigger Than Us

_Alright well i'm running on about three hours of sleep. I guess thats what I get when I stay up all night with my friends and laugh it up. I love summer. So right now i'm listening to the Space Cowboy remix of Poker face, not that any of you care, but have you heard it? It's kinda of cool and interesting haha._

_Anyways check out my new story that I will be working on once I finish a few of mine, but its called Whatever It Takes and check out the The Gold Standard. Chapter 3 is up of that, i'm trying to update fast on that story. So I'm hoping it should be done by the beginning of August or the end of July. All depends on how busy my schedule gets, I swear I spend like an hour at least updating a chapter of my stories. _

_Writing this on the site, sorry for any misspelled words, I really am. _

_Well i'm done rambling, sorry :/ _

_**Chapter 6: Bigger Than Us**_

**"So** how was it?" Mrs. Harrington asked the following morning as her son was pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk.

"It was fun, i'm not going to lie." Derrick laughed, he actually did have fun. He enjoyed spending time with Massie, and the best part they didn't have to talk about their personal life or the things that everyone is dying to know. They laughed and talked about colleges and food and small things like that. Well at least they are working on the small things and not jumping the gun and talking about big and personal things.

"Well thats great dear. She's a real doll too. I just love her laugh, its so cute. And she is a cutie. She definitely looks like her dad more than anything." Mrs. Harrington said taking a sip of her coffee with two sugars and three creams. Massie definitely had no trait of her mom what so ever. She had her dad's eyes, her dad's hair, smile, well just about everything.

"She doesn't look like William." Derrick said giving his mom a dumb ass look. Massie looked no where near William and where the eff did she get those Amber eyes. Her mom nor her dad had them so did they just like appear?

Mr. Harrington looked up from his newspaper and couldn't help but laugh.

"Derrick, William isn't Massie's dad." Mrs. Harrington said as she cleaned up her sons chocolate milk mess. He was 18 years old and yet he couldn't even clean up his own mess. What a shame.

Derrick browed his eyebrows and gave a weird look. If William wasn't Massie's real dad then who was.

"What?" Derrick finally asked, still confused as heck.

"Massie's dad was killed when she was younger Derrick." Mr. Harrington said. The funeral was horrible, Massie was about the age of 8 or 9. She was so close to her dad and she was a definitely a daddy's girl. He took her everywhere he went and when he was killed because of a car crash, she was devistated.

"Oh she never said anything about it." Derrick said feeling for once in his life sad for someone. Massie was actually a nice person and that explains why she doesn't call William dad. She always called him William. Not once did she ever look at him as a dad either.

"Of course she's not going too. I wouldn't expect her too." Mrs. Harrington said as she walked over and sat by Mr. Harrington. She glanced over every now and then to read some small articles that talked about absolutely nothing in the newspaper. Sometimes they were pointless, not everyone reads the newspaper.

Derrick nodded his head and walked up the stairs to the room that he was staying for another month and a half. He was a tad surprised, the trip could be a lot worse but over all he was having fun. There was just something about Massie that made it fun. She didn't always have to be laughing and trying to make jokes, she was just a naturally fun person who definitely knew how to bring a good game of basketball. He really wanted to ask about her dad, but she would tell him when she was ready. Well maybe.

::::

**Josh **sighed and asked his mom too take him to Massie's house. He missed her, he missed his old bubbly friend who didn't give a care in the world. He missed her laugh, seeing her smile, and seeing her everyday of his life. He missed Claire too, but it seemed like Massie was never around anymore. And it wasn't because she had some guy in her life that happened to be her friends parents, he knew it was because she felt too guilty. She didn't feel the most comfortable to be around him, especially if everything was her fault, or so she claimed.

"Well we are here Josh." Mrs. Hotz said helping her son out of her SVU. Outside the Block's house was Massie waiting for her all time bestfriend. She was so stoked to see him, it had been how long. Like way, way, way to long.

"Josh." Massie called out running up to him and she flung her arms around his still muscular body, somehow he still managed to work out. She held on tightly and Josh warmed up to the embrace, he missed those hugs like that.

"Massie." Josh coed and hugged back. He took a wiff of her Channal perfume. It was the same fragrance that she always wore, and it never seemed to fade.

"Hello Mrs. Hotz." Massie looked up and smiled, she was like a second mom to her. Well actually she was more of a mom then her own mom was. Her mom sort of kicked her to the curb because of certain things. She obviously wasn't good enough to be her daughter.

"Hello Massie. I've missed you, now I deserve a hug as well." Mrs. Hotz laughed and squeezed Massie tightly. She loved that girl as if she was her own child. She loved Massie right along with Claire. She loved Claire too spite the problems Claire has gotten into.

::::

**"Wait** so Todd really told you that?" Massie asked wide-eyed. She was in complete shock. Never in her life did she think that them two would stop being friends. Like completley, it was like someone had slapped her in the face.

Todd and Josh had been through thick and thin together. Heck that had been through more shit just about then anyone else Massie knew. Massie and Claire had been right there with each other in everything too. Everyone even Claire predicted Massie and Todd would date, but somehow it failed and they ended up just as friends. Sometimes Massie wondered what would happen if she would have given Todd the chance of a lifetime. He screwed it up once with this girl that he had met in California, she wasn't going to give him a chance again.

"Yeah." Josh smugly said and fondered around to find his cell phone. His hand was roaming around Massie's bed spread, until his hand came around something.

"Hey thats my leg." Massie giggled and pulled away from his grip.

"Hmm I know you have my phone. So give it." Josh laughed holding his hand out towards Massie. Massie sighed and placed his phone into her hand, he always knew her so well. Sometimes she figured he knew more about her than she knew about herself.

"Alright, I guess you know me too well. But in a little more than 4 weeks, we can actually wrestle." Massie said, it was like a relief off of her chest. In a little over a month, Josh was getting laser eye surgery and a few other ones to give him his eyesight back.

Josh's mom had the best opticalsurgeon and the best neurosurgeon in the country come to make an appointment to fix his nerves and give him his eyesight back. It only had cost about 1.5 million dollars, luckily Massie convinced her dad to pay for the opperation. Josh's mom probably had the money somewhere for it, but it was the least Massie could do.

"I know, I can't wait. So when's Claire coming over?" Josh asked curiously.

Massie grinned, she was hoping sometime them two would get together. She knew Josh always had feelings for her and she felt the same but they weren't strong enough too go anywhere. Sure they were there but they weren't big enough to do anything. She was just tough on relationships like that. And besides Josh had Claire.

So far there was only one person that she ever had strong feelings for and that was Todd Lyons. That kid meant everything too her and he knew it too. Then one day he just decided to cheat on her with a girl from a completely different state that he would probably never see again. That was the best... not.

"I dunno know. She said that she should be here soon." Massie glanced outside her window, Derrick was shooting the basketball around with his shirt off. She couldn't help but stare, and who knew he had so much muscle.

"Oh alright. So when do I get to meet this Derrick kid?" Josh crossed his arms over his chest. So far Derrick whatever his last name is, he didn't sound so bad. Massie made him about to be some good person, a person who liked to have fun and didn't always judge. She said he was nice and understanding, but part of him had his doubts about that kid. He was on vacation so of course he was going to have to be nice.

::::

**Claire **was shoving her beer cans into a trash bag and she was picking up her room a bit. She was then going to go to Massie's place to chill with her two favorite people in the world besides Todd and her parents. She didn't really talk to her parents anymore. A lot has changed, she use to be so close to them. She and Todd both were, they even had family nights with games, movies, and popcorn. Wow could that be any lamer? Claire thought not.

"Spring cleaning or should I pre-college cleaning?" Todd asked standing in Claire's doorway. He adjusted his Khaki shorts that were on his body. He loved Khaki shorts and Hollister shirts, he was the opposite of his sister. She really didn't give a fuck what she wore, not anymore at least.

"Well for one its summer and I skipped out on spring cleaning and two nahh I won't pack up until like a week before." Claire rolled her blue eyes and continued glancing through some old papers and junk. Stuff that she really didn't need. As she was glancing across her desk, which had piles and piles of paper that were cluttered together she noticed a picture. She stared at it and placed it into her hands.

It was a picture of she on Josh's back and Massie was on Todds'. It was taken when they went to Six Flags. Probably about two years ago, when Massie and Todd were dating. Massie would have never gotten on Todd's back last summer. She barely even said hi to him. She avoided him no matter how many times he apologized.

"Wow this is ancient." Todd said snatching the picture out of Claire's hands. Todd had a small smile on his face but it faded. That summer seemed the definition of perfect. He had Massie and they were so happy and than he messed it up. Its true you never know what you have until its gone.

"I know it is. I remember that day. Was that the day where you and Massie broke the rules and went down the slide together without any tubes. The lifeguards were so mad, you two were lucky that you didn't get into serious trouble. You two always got into trouble when you were together." Claire chuckled and looked at her brother.

The look in his green eyes, it made Claire feel sad for him. He was always touchy about that subject.

"Bonnie and Clyde." Todd laughed, his parents always called them that after Josh created the name for them. Why did things have to change and change the way they did?

::::

_Chapter 6 is up! Whoot whoot, i'm on a roll with this updating thingy. Haha well I hope you enjoyed this and yes I added some twists and this is an important chapter, well sorta, just remember what stuff happened in here. So I want to say special thanks to all of my reviewers so far; _

_**Choco Prep, Fireworks Forever, kitkat. me, Smilez014, In My Heart Forever, WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday, Figureskatingismypasion, Another Moment Gone, FanfictionTastic, FlyWithMe. BCBG, Forever Starts Tonight, gallaghergrl, De J.A. way. of. life., and Haloxoxo.** Thank you guys so much, I love you all (:_

_Please read and review (: _

_Love, Kailin_


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

_Sorry for not updating in awhile. I sorta forgot about this story, gahh horrible I know. And I apologize. I've got a lot planned for this story. So stay intune. Updates will be on your way. _

_**Chapter 7: Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

**_Derrick_** laughed as he yellled UNO, leaving Massie feeling a little angry. Mr. and Mrs. Harrington were watching far aside as Massie and Derrick were throwing out UNO cards and competing to see who was going to be the winner.

Massie glanced over at Derrick and she knew that he had a trick up his sleeve, she sighed and picked up another card. A devious smile formed on her face, she swiftly played down a skip card. She gave a sweet smile and grinned once she saw Derrick's mouth drop. She drew again and to her surprise she needed the card she needed to win the game. She threw the five cards that were now in her hand down into the pile.

"Boo-yah!" Massie cheered and grinned. Derrick sighed and threw his card down. She always won. It didn't matter what it was at.

Derrick laughed and crossed his arm over his chest. "This is crap. You cheat." He huffed and began picking up the cards.

"Very nice Massie." Mrs. Harrington laughed as Massie wore the winner smile and Derrick wore the defeated frown.

"Thanks." Massie whiped her head in Derrick's dirrection and stuck her tongue out at him.

Mr. Harrington stood up and pushed his chair into the Kitchen table. "Well kids were going to the grocery store. Do you guys want anything? I know Derrick said something about you two camping out tonight or something."

Massie and Derrick looked at each other, "Hmm what do you want to eat?" Derrick asked her.

Massie sighed and thought about it for a minute or so, "have you ever had peanut butter m&ms?"

Derrick smiled widely, "Dude I love those. Me and my friends in Hollywood ate those like all the time. And I always got them after my soccer games. They rock. Dad definitely get those and get some chocolate covered peanuts."

Mr. Harrington laughed and nodded his head. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door with Mrs. Harrington right behind him. "Stay out of trouble kids." Mrs. Harrington called before she walked out of the house. Massie let out a chuckle.

"I'm so craving chocolate." Massie sat criss cross.

Derrick nodded his head, "Yeah me too. I feel like eating a lot of it. I haven't had it in awhile, not since i've left Hollywood."

Massie turned her head like she was listening... exactly like a Beagel.

"What's Hollywood like? I've always wanted to visit the west coast but my parents never really let me. They didn't think I needed too or something stupid like that I guess. I just wish they would let me go and do. But instead they are always dictating my life and playing a million questions. I don't want a million questions, I want parents who understand and aren't so freaking judgemental." Massie began venting but she stopped herself before she said to much. If she vented to much then everything was going to come out. And she really didn't want that.

Derrick paused and listened. He sorta wanted to ask her about her dad but he would wait until she brought it up first or it was the 'right' time to ask her. "Well the coast is very pretty, it's sorta like the east coast but its warmer and more like open. Hollywood is busy but I love that place just like I love L.A. I wouldn't trade me going to college at UCLA for anything. I can't wait to go. I'm so stoked."

Massie nodded her head. She sighed and stood up. Her legs strided over to the kitchen and she opened one of the couberts and got out a glass and got some water from the dispenser on the fridge door.

"Sounds nice. I haven't made up my mind yet, i'm still stuck on colleges. I'm not real for sure where I want to go." Massie took a drink of water and placed it on top of the counter top.

Derrick nodded his head. "Don't worry you will make up your mind. I was torn between the East and West coast and I wasn't for sure, but I love where I grew up. I spent a lot of time with friends in L.A. And I always remember the saying Home Is Where The Heart Is. So I chose UCLA. It was my dream when I was little."

Massie nodded her head and listened to what he had to say. Home is where the heart is? Well if that was the case she wasn't staying around. Her heart wasn't in Westchester, actually she didn't even know where it stood or home even was. The only reason why she wanted to attend UCLA was to get away from William and her mom and that was where her dad went to school at. He was very well known and her grandpa went there. And her grandpas dad and his grandpa there. They were a Legacy and she could easily be apart of that.

"I saw Claire today." Derrick said changing the subject after Massie completely zoned out. She must have been in her own little world or something like that.

Massie lifted her head up, "Oh really thats cool. Did you guys chat?"

"Yeah we did. She asked me if I had met Josh yet. Is he like your best guy friend?" Derrick asked curiously. Massie always talked about him a lot... almost as if they were dating.

Massie smiled, "Gosh yes. I grew up with him when I was wee little and we did everything together. Along with Claire and her twin brother Todd. Me and Todd use to be really close but we grew apart."

Derrick smiled and when he saw Massie's smile, it made him smile even more. She almost always had a smile on her face. Except for the first time he met her, she wasn't very friendly or welcoming. But now after being here for a little while they were really kicking it off. Too bad, he knew it was going to end in a month and a half.

"I had a friend that I grew up with. Her name is Alicia, we were real close and stuff but then she began changing. About two years ago, I haven't seen her in a long while. Well anyways she began drinking and she got heavily into drugs and that shit. She dropped out of school, actually she might have switched and I wasn't for sure. I was okay with her doing that, I had soem friends that did that but one day she tried getting me to do it. Thats when our friendship stopped."

Massie nodded her head and listened to Derrick. They began to talk and the more Massie talked to him, the more life actually seemed like reality.

::::

**Todd** Andrew Lyons walked around his room. He wasn't too happy with hismelf right now. He was actually for once in his life feeling bad. Okay, okay sure he felt bad. He felt bad for his sister and Massie. And of course he felt bad for Josh, but it felt like it wasn't his problem.

But then again it was his problem too. He was there when _it_ happened but he left because he didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't know that his friend was going to go blind. That wasn't exactly on his mind at that point in time. He was worried about his scholarship to Harvard, if he got in trouble then it would be gone.

And after the fight he had with Josh a few days ago, he was feeling pretty shitty about it.

He thought that Josh would have called by now, trying to at least talk with but instead Josh hadn't even bothered to pick up the phone and he told Claire that he didn't care if he ever saw Todd again when he got his eyesite back.

That most definitely hurt deep down but for right now Todd new Josh needed to calm down before he went and talked to him. Todd wasn't for sure, but he was hoping things would get better.

And tomorrow for the first time in a long, long, time, he planned on going Massie's house and talking to her. Person-to-Person. Like face-to-face.

He was nervous but it needed to be done, he was leaving for college in a few weeks and he needed to settle somethings. And sort out the feelings he still had. And he knew he had them still. When you meet someone like Massie Jullian Block, those feelings just don't vanish over night or over years either. They definitely stick and stay there.

::::

**Massie** crossed her arms and stared out the window to her guest house. Rain was pouring down the windows.

"Man its raining. This sucks, I really wanted to camp outside. I haven't done that in so long." Massie grumbled and shoved another peanut butter M&M in her mouth. It was nice of Derrick's parents to bring them back munchies from the grocery store.

"I know. Its not fair." Derrick stared out the window with Massie. He was actually looking forward to camping outside for the night. He really never camped out at night in Hollywood. Westchester was a lot different then Hollywood. Massie was never allowed to go out and party like Derrick was. It was different staying calm at night. It was hard getting use to. And going back to UCLA was going to be even harder. He had to adjust back to the timezone and all of that stuff.

Derrick sighed and then an idea came to his head... surprisingly.

"Hey i've got an idea. I did this all the time when I was younger, lets camp inside. You know make those tents out of sheets and blankets and stuff. Like make a tent inside and have our indoor campsite. Oh and we can make nasty smores in the microwave." Derrick laughed. It was just a suggestion.

A smile curved on Massie's lips. "Great idea Harrington. Sounds fun. And smores aren't nasty... well I suppose they are when they are in the microwave.

"Come on. Find sheets and blankets and stuff. Mom and Dad won't be home til later tonight, they are over at your house playing cards with your parents." Derrick said helping Massie up off of the grouned.

Massie nodded her head and split up from Derrick. When he said the word parents it made her want to cringe.

After several minutes later they gathered back in the living room with handfulls of blankets and sheets. After a few times of the 'tent' collapsing they finally managed to get it built without a book or something falling over and causing it to collapse.

"My parents are going to be like what the fuck?" Derrick exclaimed. He already pictured it in his head over and over again. Every time he found it funny as well.

Massie turned the flashlight on and flashed it around the tent. She looked at the time on her phone, it was about 2:00 a.m. She yawned and rolled over. It was pitch black but it was also peaceful. For most of the time she and Derrick just talked and played board games. She never did that anymore. Her life was all about being rushed and being perfect. She almost forgot what it was like to be completely relaxed.

"Oh well. Relax and enjoy this. Its like being a little kid again. Gosh I miss those days." Massie closed her eyes and imagined all of the good memories that she held in her heart. Most of them were of her and her dad. She wrote the memories down over and over again so she would never forget them.

Derrick sighed and rolled over. He was pretty close to Massie, about two or three inches away. "Yeah your right. I'm not going to get to do this when I go off to college." That was one thing he liked being around Massie. She was positive and she was a kid at heart.

"Exactly. Enjoy it while you can. Because you never know what you have until its gone." Massie said drifting off to sleep. She knew how it felt to lose something so important. And Josh knew it too.

Massie drifted off to sleep. Derrick was laying there staring off into darkness. He assumed Massie fell asleep, she didn't say a word. Derrick was drifting off to sleep too and Massie rolled over. Somehow she was cuddling into his chest but the odd thing was Derrick held her close. He wasn't for sure why but he just didn't want to let go. And soon after that he drifted off to sleep.

::::

_Sorry if a lot of it is MassieXDerrick. But the next few chapters I doubt there will be a lot of Massie and Derrick. I'm want to focus on the other characters and stuff. So I figured as a filler and some fluff this would be some Massie and Derrick. I bet your all wondering what the pairings are... well I sure know :)_

_Hehe. Well check my stories in my favorites. They're in there for a reason ;)_

_Ciao,_

_Kailin_


End file.
